Song of Adoration
by St. Fang of Boredom
Summary: Songfic based on Paramore's song 'Adore'. After flying away from Fang in the woods, Max listens to a very fitting song in her room. Muchos in the Faxness area...The ending's always the best part...


I **hate** songfics.

Seriously, I never got the point of sticking some random song in the middle of a perfectly good fanfiction. It's like they have random background music.

This, of course doesn't count the ones where it's just a song you either wrote about the story or changed the lyrics to fit the story. Or when you have the characters singing the song. I'm talking about the ones where there's a story going on, but every three or four lines, there's some random lyrics thrown in. I don't get it.

Well, maybe I should say _didn't_ get it.

I swore I'd never write one of those songfics. (I also swore I'd never get a Twitter account. And before that, I swore I'd never go to Community College. I'm beginning to see a pattern...) But then, Adore by Paramore (Ooo...it rhymes!) was brought to my attention. It SO TOTALLY FITS FAX! So, I had to do _something_ with my newfound knowledge...

So, here I am!

Fang: Great. Another sappy fic...

Me: Don't make me get the herring!

Fang: -rolls eyes- Death by fish again....so scary...

Me: Sorry, let me rephrase that. Don't make me pull up Hannah Montana on YouTube!

Fang: Ok, you win. Death by Hannah Montana _is_ scary...

**Death By Disclaimer!! Just Kidding, You'll Live: **If I owned the Flock, I wouldn't have needed to kidnap his Fangness...

If I were Paramore, I would've made a music video for Maximum Ride with this song and be done with it.

A music video? Hmmmmm.......

**Takes Place: **After Final Warning, with some hints at the 5th book....

**A Dedication!: **It it wasn't for **Autumn Nicole**, I wouldn't be obsessing over this song right now. So much thanks to her for sending that song along with the long list of songs she sent me. Spent a lot of time on YouTube today...

* * *

Max's POV

"Max, is something wrong?" Mom asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Well, I could think of a number of reasons why she would think that, such as the fact that I had just come flying into the house like a whole pack of Erasers and the grim reaper were after me, that I was panting from said flight, and that my face was beet red. But I spoke in a 'I don't wanna talk about it' tone, and Mom got the message.

"Alright, Max. But if you have something to talk about, I'm here." She turned back to whatever she was working on at the stove.

I considered, for a split second, talking to her about my problem, but what was I supposed to say? That every time a 'certain guy' moves in for what I think is a kiss, I fly off like a scared rabbit?

I stalked down the hall to my room here at Mom's, where we were staying for short while until we had our 'next adventure'. My Mom had some kind of plans for us that had to do with some group she'd founded call the Coalition to Stop the Madness, or CSM. God knows what we'd be doing with that...

I walked into my room and shut the door, turning on the CD player Ella had given me. Obviously, she had one of those new ipod homes or whatever, so she didn't need the CD player. Funny, I was the oldest, yet I got all the hand-me-downs...

I stuck in a random CD that Ella had burned for me and flopped down on my bed, just as the song started to play.

**I don't mean to run.**

**But every time you come around I feel more love than ever.**

**And I guess it's too much, maybe we're too young and I don't even know what's real.**

How is it that I can stick in a random CD and it'll play the one song that fits my situation? Was everything spewing fortune cookie wisdom at me these days.

It had me thinking back to the reason I ran in here in the first place.

* * *

_Fang and I had decided to take a walk through the woods around Mom's property, just to kill time. We'd been cooped up in the house all day, and needed the fresh air._

_"Don't you think we should be getting back soon?" I asked. "It's getting late."_

_Fang shot me one of his rare grins. "What, is Maximum Ride, Saver of Worlds, scared of the dark?"_

_I rolled my eyes, giving him a light punch in the arm. "No, I just thought we'd better get back before the full moon hits and turns you into a werekitten."_

_Fang just rolled his eyes back at me and started to turn around to go back, but something made him stop._

_I turned to him. "Fang, is something-"_

_He put a finger to his lips. "Quiet, Max." He whisped. He pointed up into a nearby tree._

_I looked up to where he was pointing. There, on a branch sat two hawks. A male and a female, I'm guessing. The bigger one was affectionately pruning the smaller one. The were huddled close together for warmth._

_"They're beautiful." I whispered. _

_Fang nodded next to me. Wait, when had he gotten so close? I swear, the guy had to be a ninja or something._

_I started to turn to leave, but Fang stopped me, putting two fingers under my chin and lifting it up, so I was looking at him._

_"You know, those hawks remind me of something.....someone." He breathed._

_I had no idea when his face had gotten so close to mine. I felt my heart race, my face flushing a shade of red._

**But I know I never wanted anything so bad.**

**I've never wanted anyone so bad.**

_Suddenly, it was just too much. I jumped backwards and launched myself into the air._

* * *

Now, why the hell did I do that?

Did I like Fang? Like, as more than just a sibling, a friend?

Just thinking about that scene made my face flush a bright red all over again.

So, I guess we could say, _hypothetically_ that I _might_ be falling for the guy. Maybe.

**If I let you love me.**

**Be the one adored.**

**Would you go all the way?**

**And be the one I'm looking for.**

**If I let you love me.**

**Be the one adored.**

**Would you go all the way?**

**Be the one I'm looking for.**

The big question was, did Fang feel the same way, or was I just another Red-Haired Wonder? Another Brigid? Another girl he'd just taken a liking to?

For a guy who didn't talk much, he could sure give a girl a headache.

**Help me come back down**

**From high above the clouds.**

**You know I'm suffocating.**

**But I blame this town.**

Being in this town _was_ suffocating, in a way. I wasn't used to staying put this long.

* * *

_A few days ago, Fang and I had escorted Nudge and Ella into town, shopping for new clothes. Fang and I stood outside the clothing store, waiting for the two giggling girls to make a decision on new jeans._

_I sighed, leaning up against the wall. "I'm bored."_

_Fang's eyes flicked to me. "With shopping."_

_"Kind of with everything." I answered. "This town is so small, I've already memorized the whole place. I mean, I know I should be happy to be taking a break, and that the kids are getting a break, but, in a way, I'm kind of itching to be on the move again."_

_Fang leaned up against the wall next to me. "I think I get what you mean." He shot me one of his small, fleeting smiles._

_I think my heart skipped a beat. I smiled back._

**And why do I deny? **

**The things that burn inside down deep I'm barely breathing.**

**But you just see a smile.**

_Just as quickly as his smile appeared, though, it was gone again. I sighed._

_"Something up?" he asked._

_"I just wish something interesting would happen." I said, covering up the real reason for my frustration._

_"Well, maybe I could-" he suddenly cut his sentence short._

_I looked over at him, puzzled. "Could what?"_

_"Forget it, Max."_

_"Fang, could what?"_

_He glared at me. "Let it go, Max."_

* * *

**And I don't want to let this go.**

**Really, I just want to know.**

I sat up in bed, letting out a sigh like the one I let out that day. Frustration. Really, why did Fang have to have such an......Effect on me? Why could I just be a normal teenager and have a crush on some celebrity that I would never meet? Why did it have to be my best friend?

**If I let you love me.**

**Be the one adored. **

**Would you go all the way?**

**And be the one I'm looking for.**

**If I let you love me.**

**Be the one adored.**

**Would you go all the way?**

**Be the one I'm looking for.**

I was just thinking about turning off the CD and going out to help mom with whatever she was making for dinner, when my door creaked open. I shifted on the bed to make room, thinking it was probably Ella with another thousand things to tell me about her life and school, but instead, I got a suprise guest.

Fang.

Did I give him some sarcastic greeting? Did I ask him to come in and tell me what was up?

No. I stared at him like a deer in the headlights.

Smooth, Max, smooth.

**If I let you love me.**

**Be the one adored.**

**Would you go all the way?**

**Be the one I'm looking for.**

Fang cut the rest of the song off by swiftly hitting the 'stop' button.

As he walked over, I finally spat out some words.

"Fang, about....in the forest. Look, I don't know-"

He put a finger over my mouth, quieting me. He took a seat next to me on the bed.

"Nice song." He said.

"O-oh?" I stuttered out. "Have you been standing out there long?"

He just nodded.

"Well, anyway, Fang, about what happened-" I started, trying to apologize again.

He shook his head. "Max, I-if.." Fang actually looked nervous. That was a new look for him.

He cleared his throat, then, in that deep, baritone voice of his...

**If you let me love you**

**Be the one adored.**

**I will go all the way.**

**And be the one you're looking for.**

Fang looked away, looking surprised that he'd actually done that.

Heck, so was I. I'd never heard Fang sing before, from what I could remember. It was...beautiful.

Impulsively, I took his hand. "No more Lissas?"

He looked up at me, shaking his head.

"No more Brigid?"

He put two fingers under my chin again, lift my face up to his. "Brigid who?"

He pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes.

And, this time, I didn't fly away.

* * *

Me: RomantiFang!

Fang: PathetiSaint!

Me: At least I gave you a good singing voice!

Fang: Yeah...

Me: Fang sings like a beautiful songbird!

Fang: Well, thanks, Sa-

Me: And dances like a newborn baby giraffe!

Fang: -glares-

Me: -hysterical laughter-

R&R?

P.S. I made a Fax-centered slide show to go with this, but either YouTube or my computer is PMSing and won't let me put it up. I'll keep trying, though...**  
**

Hey, this is the second 'Aww' moment oneshot I've written in the past, what, week? I must be one a romantic kick.....I'll go write something comedic now, before I become a romantic ball of mush....


End file.
